Inverter Gate
Basic Information The Inverter Gate is a logic gate that can be wired in between an activation device and an activatable wireable object. An Inverter Gate is a receiver and also a sender '''that sends an inverted signal, since it reverts the signal that it receives from a sender to its opposite. "Inverter gates can receive either a "true" or "false" event and will then output an inverted boolean value."''' This means: if the Inverter Gate receives a "true" (= activation) signal from an activation device like from a Switch, Sensor, Pressure Plate etc., it will send a "false" (= deactivation) signal to the receiver (usually a door, lamp, fan, beacon, mob spawner, loot spawner, block phaser...), or to another logic gate. If it receives a "false" signal, it will send out a "true" signal. For example, the Inverter Gate can let a door stay open as long as no activation device is being activated, but if players (or Creatures) activate a Switch, Sensor, Pressure Plate or the like, the door will close - it will be deactivated instead of being activated by the signal that an activation device sends out when it is activated itself. How to obtain Inverter Gates can be crafted in your Crafting Menu, but only after their crafting recipe has been unlocked for free in your Crafting Menu (that can be opened by typing "q" as the default key). These gates cannot be obtained from any Creatures or randomly spawning Treasure Chests. They can be bought as part of building kits for customizable Blueprints for Coins (that can be bought with real money). Please note that none of these purchases will unlock the crafting recipe in the Crafting Menu. 30 Inverter Gates can also be bought as part of the Ultimate Machines Pack in the Store. Unlocking the crafting recipe To unlock the crafting recipe for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by "q" as the default key), you'll need to craft or obtain: * one Switch * one Pressure Plate, and * one Delay Gate How to craft To craft 8 Inverter Gates at a time in your Crafting Menu, you'll need: * 2 blocks of Stone mined from the Fossil layer underground close to the surface, accessible through many Caves, or from Mountains. Mining Stone does not require any Power Cells to be equipped * 1 Stone Slab made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 blocks of Magnetite mined from the Fossil layer underground (acessible through Caves) or obtained by killing or pet-harvesting Night Rocksters, Warmworms or Rockzillas * 1 Arcstone obtainable from Keepas of any kind either as loot or pet-harvest How to use To use an Inverter Gate, it must be placed into the game world and wired to both one or more activation devices and one or more receiving activatable objects like doors, wicket gates, trap doors, lamps, beacons or machines. You can fully rotate Inverter Gates into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Inverter Gates can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells if you match or outrank the permission level of the gate that has been defined by its owner. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. You'll have to equip and use an Wiring Tool in the tool slot (right click on the Wiring Tool in your inventory) to connect the Inverter Gate to one sender (usually an activation device like a Switch, Pressure Plate, Sensor, etc.) and one receiver (usually a door, block phaser, fan, beacon, mob spawner, loot spawner, lamp, etc.), so that the Inverter Gate can send out an inverted signal and either activate (with a "true" signal) or deactivate ("false") the receiver. Activated receivers will be switched on, doors will open, etc. * an Inverter Gate is an input-output-machine * the "input" signal will be reversed, so the "output" signal will be the opposite of the "input" signal. A "true" ("activate") signal that's received will be changed into a "false" ("deactivate") signal that will be sent, and a "false" ("deactivate") signal will be changed into a "true" ("activate") signal If an Wiring Tool is equipped and you point your cursor at an Inverter Gate, the gate will display both a send and a receive Connector overlay-image. The Inverter Gate can be configured with the Wiring Tool too. With the Wiring Tool equipped, point at the Inverter Gate in the game world and press the key "n" (default key) to see the inspection window. * an Inverter Gate can be renamed (30 characters) by clicking on this icon * by clicking on this icon, access to an Inverter Gate can be restricted by changing the permission settings so only players that match or outrank the set permission rank can use or even take the gate * the direct interactivity can be permitted/prohibited by disabling the button next to the option "Can Interact", however players cannot activate/deactivate Inverter Gates by right-clicking them anyways * you can write code words into the arrays for "sends" and "receives" and then use these same code word(s) in the correlating arrays of the activation devices and/or the objects that you want to activate/deactivate How to wire Inverter Gates To wire Inverter Gates, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at the Inverter Gates that you have placed into the world. Their "Receive" Connector will become visible then and you will be able to connect them to the "Send" Connector of activation devices and/or of other logic gates. Also connect their "Send" Connector to a receiver. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Inverter Gates if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you should then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s to connect them. You can do the same thing with the sending array of the Inverter Gates and the receiving array of the receiving objects that you want to activate/deactivate. How to change the settings of Inverter Gates Objects like Inverter Gates are set to "builders" permission rank by default when being placed. This means that all players with a "builder" permission rank or higher can check the settings of your Inverter Gate if they have an Wiring Tool equipped and can even take it away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Inverter Gates that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of Inverter Gates with their own Wiring Tool. Equip an Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) to open the wiring window of the Inverter Gates. Look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on this padlock icon to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of these lInverter Gates will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Inverter Gates, and on player claims the permission will automatically be set to "claim builders" when the Inverter Gates are placed. When raising the permission level of Inverter Gates with the padlock symbol, only their owner as well as players with a matching or even higher permission rank than the permission level of these Inverter Gates can use their Wiring Tool to change the settings (including "can interact") of the Inverter Gates, so that they can switch the Inverter Gates on/off directly, or even take them. Category:Wiring Category:Crafted Category:Machines Category:Logic Circuits